


definition of home

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: To Wooyoung, Yunho is home.or,Wooyoung coming back home from class and cuddling with Yunho while he plays.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	definition of home

**Author's Note:**

> so much fluffy~ aaah soft boys yunwoo <3  
> I now they aren't the most famous ship but I really needed to get this out of my system... rise up yunwoo nation! and yes blue haired yunho here... I miss it :'(

Wooyoung knows that Yunho has left class earlier and got home first the instant he set his foot inside the small apartment. The distinctive sound of gunshots and the swearing that Yunho lets out under his breath, mixed with “I told you to hide, San!” and "What the hell were you even doing there, Mingi?" Making it obvious.

He silently puts his coat on the rack and passes by the kitchen to drink a glass of water before continuing on to the bedroom. The computer screen was as usual brightening the room a lot. Wooyoung shakes his head to himself. It doesn't matter how many times he tries to warn Yunho about how harmful it is to spend so much time hour with his eyes glued to that screen, the sermon always ends fallen on deaf ears.

Absorbed in the game Yunho hardly noticed his arrival. Wooyoung needed to ruffle his hair to get his attention. Yunho was startled at first and turned around with a jump, but his eyes quickly softened and shone with an affectionate glow when he looked up at Wooyoung. He removed one side of the headset to listen better.

“Hi, beautiful” he greets, an almost mischievous smile curving the corner of his lips. He pointed to the computer and continued. “You have to see this! You won't believe how those guys tricked me”

Wooyoung affectionately smiles back upon seeing his excitement and leans over to steal him a peck, letting his fingers linger on the short recently cut hair on Yunho's nape. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower but I'll be right back, will you wait for me?"

Yunho hummed in agreement, eyes close to shutting in response to the way Wooyoung is dragging the short nails along his nape.

Wooyoung let's out a small thanks and fits the headset just right in the blue-haired ear before taking his towel, going to the bathroom and not spending more time than necessary to get back to the room as soon as possible. He put on old but comfortable sweatpants and stole one of Yunho's baggy shirts, taking the collar up to his nose to inhale the perfume stuck on it. A huff coming from Yunho's way caught his attention and Wooyoung walked to his chair, stopping besides him. He looked up at the screen, watching the game's character dying and together with a dramatic Yunho faking a sob on the headset mic.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes before approaching him, grabbing his arm to lift it up so he could be able to pass his leg over his thighs, snuggling himself in his lap and ignoring Yunho's surprised gasp in favor of fidgeting in the place until he determined he found the most comfortable position.

"Hug me" he murmured demandingly, the sound coming out a little muffled because his nose was buried in the junction of Yunho's neck and shoulder. That's where he can smell the cologne he uses the best.

"Long day?" Yunho asked quietly as to not startle Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist while fidgeting with the joystick between his hands so that he would still be able to play. Wooyoung just nodded, feeling a good part of the strain that had disturbed him the entire day being dissipated when Yunho left a kiss against his hair and rubbed his thumb on his hip.

“Don't think about those things now” he planted another kiss on his forehead and one more on his cheek, soft lips moving against his skin as he talks “I'm with you now, Wooyoung-ah. Get some sleep, I know you need it ”

Wooyoung wanted to protest: they hadn't seen each other so much the past few days and he was longing to spend time with Yunho, whether it was just by lazily making out on their couch or laughing together over a lame comedy show, but at that moment tiredness was overcoming him and he couldn't resist falling asleep, wrapped in how comfortable and safe he feels in Yunho's arms.

He woke up one hour later, stretching not so gracefully on top of Yunho's thighs and weakly squeezing at his nape with his fingers while yawning. He rested his cheek on his shoulder next, slumping against his chest.

“Hey. Did I wake you up?” Yunho asked and slipped his hand under Wooyoung's – his, technically –. Wooyoung shuddered a little due to how cold Yunho's fingers were right now but didn't make a complaint, melting under the touch instead. He disagreed with a softly no, because in fact his sleep schedule is a mess these days.

“You look so cute in my shirt” Yunho whispered in his ear, drawing gentle circles on the small of his back. His voice is thick and sweet with emotion. “Want to keep you like this forever”

Wooyoung blatantly ignores the increase of pace his heart does inside his chest to chuckle teasingly. “How are you going to feed me if we don't get up? You know I get hungry fast”

“Oh, you're right. Forgive me my Lord”

“Argh- you're so silly, seriously” Wooyoung lightly hit his shoulder, straightening up to stand up but Yunho prevented him, holding his hip tight yet gently.

“Don't go yet~ I have to show you something, remember? You said you would see” he insists, eyebrows furrowed.

Wooyoung squeezed his eyes at him before agreeing. “Under one condition”

Yunho jokingly rolls his eyes before agreeing. “Yes?”

Wooyoung smirked. “Kiss me.”

Yunho doesn't have to be told twice and their lips meet in a slow kiss. There is no hush, their tongues are rubbing lazily against each other, Yunho is holding him close by the hand on his back and slowly stroking the length of his spine with his fingertips.

Wooyoung can't help but melt one more time in his hold. Yunho breaks the kiss apart so they can catch their breath and Wooyoung focuses his hazy eyes into his, heart thumping loudly again when Yunho smiles back at him. Is this what love feels like? If it means feeling safe and happy every time Yunho looks at him so sweetly and always opens his arms willingly, yes. That is at least, Wooyoung's definition for _love_ and _home_. I'm the end they all lead to Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
